


Pleasant Dreams

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [119]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Fucking Machines, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: When Michael first saw the figure creeping up to his bed, his mind instantly freaked out on him, thinking 'nightmare' then he saw arc blue eyes light up in the darkness. "Jarvis," he relaxed, "You- a little warning next time we try new things with appearance."





	Pleasant Dreams

Michael felt a shifting, blinking his eyes open and jerking back to the dark shift as his ears alerted him to the figure now creeping onto the bed. Nightmare, his mind supplied, “Jarvis,” he tried, earning a set of arc blue eyes lighting up in the dark, Michael took a relieved breath, not a nightmare. “Okay, little- little warning next time.”

Those eyes whirled at him as he relaxed when they blinked out, leaving only the dark silhouette creeping toward him. Michael smiled when it suddenly arched up, showing humanoid structure, “I'd kiss you, J, but- not sure how this whole form works.” A ripple went through the blackness, lit up bits of coding blinking in and then out of existence. “Fuck, gotta admit, I like it so far.” There was no true 'face' to the form, only vague features- like a mannequin almost. “Kinda miss having a mouth to kiss.”

Another odd string went through the dark form, finally settling at the face before Michael finally noticed that instead of hair there was a collection of thick wires, snapping and slithering toward him, “Fuck, yeah, hot... Just wish I knew- where all the good spots you have at the moment to stimulate you.”

Jarvis lit up, various strings of coding showing as the hair suddenly snapped forward to wrap his head and pull him closer, shifting him as if observing him before he whimpered at the softest tap of electricity against his spine before they released him. “J, really wanna kiss you, fuck, wanna do something to pleasure you... How, just- need some instruction here.”

Michael watched the code as it started trailing across the shimmering blackness this time, smiling when a string kept repeating across his face. It wasn't, it wasn't words exactly. It was old strings, binary, jumbled numbers instead of words. “Here? Is here where you want me to kiss you?”

Michael grinned as he leaned up, reaching toward him before his wrists were bound by the cables, “So, no touching? Or just no hands?”

Michael, it seemed, wasn't going to get a verbal response, instead his wrists were bound to the bed as the figure straddled him while he kissed at the strings still trailing over that smooth face. “No fun places for me to lick or suck,” his voice was questioning as he whimpered when he caught sight of the fact that Jarvis currently had no equipment. “I'm- sadly, human. I don't have the ability to stimulate you without things to stimulate.”

Jarvis shifted, it was like a full body, amused shift, as Michael saw the skin light up like a screen as more code strung across it before he saw it change. It shifted and spread open, revealing wires and arms shifting and reforming. “That- the automatic stimuli formation?”

Michael gasped as a slender, metallic arm tapped along his stomach before at shifted again, his eyes widened at the thin metal rod at the end, “Just- easy if that's going where I think it is, I've- never done that before...”

It retracted, making his breathing calm before it changed again, positioning to suck his interest cock into it, “Oh, yeah, like milkmaid restraints. That's- yeah that's good.”

He moaned as his hips shifted with the suction, “J, this can't be all you wanna do to me. I can take it, want you- however you'll have me.”

Michael grinned when his eyes fluttered open, noticing the arm craning over him, “I- don't have my gag on, J. Might- might hurt you if- if I go at it just- bare teeth.”

He smiled, feeling drunk and pleasured as Jarvis tilted and relayed something with the code, but he had no chance of deciphering it when he noticed the other arm, “Going full stainless on me? That's... new, but, gotta admit, kinda a turn on.”

Jarvis went dark as the metal cock thickened before spinning, the RPMs ramping up before Michael licked his lips and panted, trying to hold back his orgasm, “Fuck, yeah, I'm all good. We've- we've already confirmed I can take that. Love it.”

Coding flashed again as Jarvis leaned over him, watching him with sightless eyes as Michael spread his legs, “Give it to me, J.”

Michael's hips were pinned when he squirmed before he gasped, Jarvis had slammed the arm forward into him hard enough to stun him, “Fuck,” he panted and gasped, “Fuck, that- that as deep as you're going with it?”

Jarvis watched him, coding swirling across his face as he pulled out slowly, shifting the arm's angle, slamming forward again. Michael gasped, trying to arch when it hit his prostate and unable to move due to Jarvis pinning him, “Fuck, there, yeah, okay. That's good, keep it up.”

Jarvis wasn't moving, merely watching, as Michael gasped as the thrusting sped up. “Fuck, yes, close, fuck, you're- fuck, right, getting fucked by- by Jarvis. Using a machine, right. God, faster, please, so close.”

Jarvis' face kept lighting up as he continued to watch, Michael's eyes shot open when he felt something nudge into his cock, “Wait, no- I'm- I'm too close, don't, don't plug me, let me- please.” Jarvis released his hands, causing him to grab at the apparatus around his cock, “Please, it's- it's a bad thing to come when- when sounding, please. God, feels, fuck.” Michael whimpered when he felt it getting deeper, “J- please, slow down, take it out, please, I- can't come. It'll, fuck-”

Michael's voice caught as he felt it slowly widen inside his cock, going limp as he watched Jarvis bring his hand up, pressing his fingers together. Snap, if he snaps it stops, fuck it felt so good... He didn't want it to stop, just- fuck, he could take coming when stuffed, Jarvis will take care of him, he always did. Instead Michael panted and whimpered as he threaded his fingers between the humanoid ones and nodded, eyes rolling back and body tensing at the slight tap of electricity he felt through him, “Fuck, do- do that again and I'll come. Fuck.”

Jarvis' head shifted, watching him as he pulled back, letting Michael's hand go before pinning his hips-

Michael hummed as he eyes blinked open, grinning and shifting, grumbling at the sticky sheets, blinking when Jarvis wasn't next to him, in either capacity. “J?”

“Good morning, sir. It appears you had a very pleasant dream.” Jarvis stepped forward from the closet once he'd activated his shell, “May I inquire what it was about?”

Michael blinked as Jarvis pulled the soiled bedding up when he shifted to head to the bathroom, “It was a dream? Fuck- it was so... real...”

“Were you and sir enjoying yourselves in the dream this time?”

Michael rubbed his eye, “No- you, you were enjoying me. You're not- playing a game with me, are you?” He rubbed at his uncuffed wrists, no bruising, no soreness... Usually when Jarvis had had his way with him, he woke at least feeling the fading good kinds of sore.

“No, sir. It must have been a very convincing dream.”

“It was, god, just- J, if you decide on anything we haven't done before, like- appearance wise... give me a heads up first. Kinda, had a bit of a scare. Oh, and, no matter what, some kinda audio cues. Kinda difficult communicating when one doesn't understand.”

“Noted, sir, might I inquire... what occurred in the dream?”

Michael smiled, “I had a wonderful time, with you. You just gave me a bit of a surprise when you showed up in a form I'd never witnessed before so, yeah little worried.”

“May I be aware of the appearance of this dream me?”

“No, I- I don't want to influence your choices of your own self. I- just- know he was- god I hope I dream of him again. Or, maybe we can set up a custom protocol once you've found your version of yourself if it's something I want to experience again.”

“Whatever did this dream me do to have you so smitten with him?”

Michael smiled, “He- fucked me, good and rough and sucked me and sounded me until I came... I wonder if that's what it really feels like, I'd love to do that again if it feels that way in the waking world.”

“I will keep that in mind, sir.”

 


End file.
